moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunrose Medical Compendium
Author's Note The Sunrose Medical Compendium, also known simply as the Medical Compendium, is a collection of knowledge in the practice of medicine and healing magic that was composed by Bellaria Sunrose over a period of several decades. Although it was written by the current Duchess of Aurore'Danil, much of its information was originally cataloged by past members of the house including Sylren Silverglory, Ceriah Silverglory, and Celysia Sunrose. Its abundance of substantial medical information has become a useful source for practicing medics and healers far and wide, comprehensible by masters and novices alike. In recent years, copies of the original journal have been published in multiple languages including Common, Thalassian, and Darnassian and Draenic translations are currently under construction. Despite the work already containing a plethora of knowledge, it is still considered incomplete; because as long as illness and injury exists in the world, the Medical Compendium will continue to grow with upcoming research and development. =Combat Medical Law= ---- The Three Clauses of Combat Rule One *'A medic must never give up on treatment before their patient draws their dying breath.' As a healer, we are what truly stands between our allies and death. Just as it is their duty to risk their very lives to protect us, it is ours to ensure that this devotion to our safety does not go to waste. Therefore, from the very moment you begin treatment upon the wounded, you must never waiver in your actions — even if it becomes clear to you that there is no chance of their survival. We must continue to ease their suffering until they have completely left this world. It is also imperative that we remain calm, collected, and rational when administering treatment to our patient. Because we have specialized in an essential role to combat, our wounded look to us for more than simply relief. If we become warped by the rush of emotions in battle, our patients are the first to notice and will grow worried, even fearful, just as we have. It is completely normal and justified for you to feel fear and grief on the battlefield, but you must remember that, in warfare, people die — but if you panic and become sloppy in your decisions, more will die. You will have time to grieve and catch your breath after the fighting is over, and your company has been secured. Rule Two *'No medic shall ever stand on the front lines.' In your lifetime of practice, you will be placed in situations where you come under direct fire of the enemy. However, your fight lies with the after-effects of battle, thus a medic must never take charge and force their way forward in combat. Without our kind there to cushion the blow, assume it is inevitable that our allies will fall. Rule Three *'A medic must be the last of their platoon to die.' As stated previously, we are the keystone to the survival and success of our company. Because of this, it is of the utmost importance that we remain out of harm's way as much as possible so that we can continue to save our comrades. Learning Evasion Your foremost requirement as a medic may be your healing ability, but that does not excuse a healer from becoming proficient in self-defense. Before you could ever hope to survive stepping foot on the battlefield, evasion is truly what you should master before all else. *'Do not close your eyes in the face of the enemy.' No matter what fear you may feel, you are to watch their every move; before an attack, during an attack, and after an attack. You must not let the slightest minutia escape you. *'Every person has a dominant hand and leg, as well as underlying habits.' Within this movement, patterns are revealed. Anyone worth their salt in combat has worked to reduce habits to better hide their intentions from the enemy's eye, but it is never eliminated completely. There are still moments when one can find out the enemy's weak spot. You must discover these flaws as quickly as possible, as it will improve your ability to dodge their attack. Top =Knowing Your Resources= ---- Mana . (Art belongs to Acidneku.)]] A spell-casting medic must first come to understand the concept and function of our natural requirement for healing spells: Mana. It is something that most, if not all, beings possess within their bodies, and it is the resource required for any and all magical capability. It is a substance that circulates throughout our bodies in its own network, much like that of the blood in one's vascular system. However, despite it naturally existing within all beings, there are some who are born with much larger reserves of Mana than others; myself, the author, being one of those people. While the reason for this is still largely unknown, I have discovered that this occurrence is commonly hereditary, though it is not guaranteed of all offspring. In fact, in some cases, this trait may skip several generations before presenting itself in a descendant, or disappear altogether. We activate our spells by manipulating Mana. The amount of Mana that we need for any given spell is largely dependent on the level of that spell. We adjust the amount for each spell we use; the stronger the spell, the more mana we need, in most cases. Therefore, we store up Mana inside of our bodies so that we can use it at another time. Mana behaves much like water, as it tends to flow towards wherever there is an empty space available. Because of this, the flow of one's Mana throughout the body can be redirected and even disrupted, prompting an inability to cast spells in the case of interruption, and a fluctuation of potency or casting outlet (hands, feet, etc.) in the case of redirection. Due to all Mana essentially being the same, one can even isolate and transfer the Mana in their own body to the network of others, refilling their reserves in order to grant them more spell longevity. In turn, the transplantation of Mana into another person can be a form of remedy in and of itself, in cases of exhaustion brought on by depleting one's Mana reserves. This condition is often referred to as "Spell Exhaustion" or "Mana Exhaustion". Control and Application As Mana gives rise to all things magical, it is important that one finds their natural proficiency and hones in on it with confidence. There are many different paths of life with mending practices such as Priesthood, Druidism, and Shamanism, and all require proper control over the creation, application and sustainment of Mana. Although Mana is created naturally within your body, much like your own blood, this does not have to restrict you from amassing more Mana than what you naturally generate. It is often dangerous to concentrate amounts exceeding what your body can normally withstand; because, much like a Mana Bomb, improper control over the collection of Mana can cause an explosive dispersion that will seriously damage your body. This is why it is wise to sharpen your skills over the control of your Mana, so that you can significantly increase the potency of your healing in times of need without putting yourself, and your comrades, at risk. Mastery over the control of the flow of Mana is achieved by first finding balance within yourself. You must remain calm and determined to perform your role; you would be amazed to see just what sheer willpower can achieve, when the match is struck within your heart to protect those precious to you. Once you have managed to draw upon your strong emotions while also keeping them in check, you have truly evened the odds with your enemy. From there, you must steady your breathing and find "your happy place", for lack of a better word, and focus on dividing up the proper amount of Mana to cast the spell you desire. If you do not do this, you can use and effectively waste additional resources by channeling far too much into the spell for the kind of injury you are treating. Vice versa, you may not spend enough to increase the potency of your spell; thus, you have failed to properly treat the injury, which can often result in death. As healers, we walk a fine line between life and death, and we must never forget that. Sustainment commonly worn by the author.]] Not only must we polish the control over our Mana flow, but we must also master how to efficiently manage the resources we have. There are several different ways to control more Mana without putting ourselves in danger. A technique seemingly first invented by the Highborne, we can transplant Mana into Mana Crystals and other energy reservoirs, which store the magic for later consumption. When the crystal is either destroyed or harvested, the excess Mana is steadily released and consumed by our body, over a period of time that does not overload our network, but instead rejuvenates the Mana as it is spent. Another commonplace practice is simply by sapping one's own Mana to then transplant into another person, as reserve medics often do when supporting a healer that has already begun treatment. This is performed when you make physical contact with the person in need, most often in the form of touching them with one's hands. Concentrate on the flow of your Mana network before gently releasing it into their body in a non-violent manner; much like performing a spell on other without channeling the spell, but rather the Mana directly. This is, as you've probably guessed, known as "Mana Transplantation". Top Alchemical Assistance Detox Serum Detox serum is most commonly required in the emergency treatment of poison. It behaves as a conductive medium to increase the potency of one's healing magic. To produce one cup of detox serum, you will need: *'¼ cup of Goldthorn gel' *'¼ cup of crushed Kingsblood leaves' *'1 tbsp of Dreaming Glory pollen' *'½ cup of Mana-infused water' Step 1: Begin by pouring the ½ cup of Mana-infused water into a beaker of corresponding size. Place it over a heating source and turn it on. Keep the temperature just under the boiling point. Step 2: Combine the ¼ cup of Goldthorn juice and the ¼ cup of crushed Kingsblood leaves, and set over a separate heating source. Step 3: Bring to a rolling boil for two minutes and stir continuously. Step 4: Pour the mixture into the half cup of Mana-water and boil for five minutes. Step 5: Pour the single tablespoon of Dreaming Glory pollen into the concoction and stir at a boil for two more minutes. Notes: *Once you have produced the detox serum, you may store it at room temperature in a container with a secure lid. Warm before use. *Goldthorn gel is produced when the brambles of the plant are broken and squeezed. It is an antibacterial, anti-fungal and antiviral substance that helps prevent infection and stimulates skin regeneration. *Kingsblood is an age-old counteraction to most poisons and parasitic illnesses. While it is usually taken in the form of tea, it is mostly present within this mixture for its anti-inflammatory qualities. *Dreaming Glory pollen is often found in anti-septic salves, and it can be used to treat a myriad of issues including bleeding, irritation, inflammation, and even acne. Only a tablespoon is required for this recipe, as it is a potent resource that will only thicken the liquid in excess. Goldthorn Salve (Antiseptic) This antiseptic salve is unsurprisingly named after its primary ingredient, Goldthorn. To produce one cup of this salve, you will require: *'½ cup of Goldthorn gel' *'¼ cup of Oil of Tranquility' *'3 tbsp of ground Withervine' No special heating or tempering is required to produce the Goldthorn Salve. Combine the ingredients and stir until thoroughly mixed. The presence of crushed Withervine will give it a pasty texture, which can then be scooped into a jar with a secure lid for later use. Notes: *It is important that you crush the Withervine into a fine powder before adding it to the salve. The portions of the plant that is harvested, the vine and roots, are covered in thorns. Therefore, if not thoroughly ground to a dust, you would effectively be sprinkling sharp thorns into a fresh wound. *Oil of Tranquility is the common name given to the oil produced from the Khadgar's Whisker root. Although it has healing compounds, it serves two major purposes in this concoction; to repel insects from the covered wound, and to combat the bitter smell of Withervine. Tea of Dreams The age-old struggle of physical ailments begins at night, when it is time for one to settle in to slumber. A congested chest; a recovering fracture; nausea and vertigo - all of these kinds of things can lead to a sleepless night for the patient. However, we are fortunate enough to have come up with a plethora of nightcaps and nerve tonics to ease one's suffering in the twilight hours. The ratios of ingredients are vitally important to the success of this recipe. Should you add too much of one, or not enough of another, you could vastly change the outcome of this treatment - for the worst. However, as long as you stick to the information given, I can assure you that you shall never harm your patient. This recipe provides 1 quart of Dream Tea: *'1 tbsp of Bruiseweed leaves' *'1 tbsp of Wildvine leaves' *'1 tbsp of Wintersbite root extract' *'1 tsp of Sleeping Lily petals' *'2 tsp of Liferoot or other flavor of tea' *'1 tsp of Solanate' *'1 quart of water' Step 1: Begin by warming two cups of water over a heat source. Step 2: Wait until fairly hot, and pour the tablespoon of Bruiseweed leaves, tablespoon of Wildvine leaves, and teaspoon of Solanate into warm water. We will call this "Mixture 1". Step 3: Stir at a low boil for three minutes. Step 4: Stop stirring and leave at the same low boil for another minute while you warm an additional 2 cups of water over a separate heating source. We will call this "Mixture 2". Step 5: Combine Mixture 1 with Mixture 2 into a single quart-sized beaker. Step 6: Add the teaspoon of Sleeping Lily petals, and the 2 teaspoons of Liferoot (or other flavored tea leaf) to the concoction and stir gently. Step 7: Let boil for five to eight minutes. Serve hot; light honey or milk is optional. Notes: *This recipe is essentially a cocktail of natural sedatives, anti-anxiety compounds and nerve tonics. Because such multiple herbs are used, it is highly stressed that you stick to the given proportions of each ingredient. *Bruiseweed is a natural sedative, and is often used to combat chronic nerve pain. Because of this, it is commonly seen in nightcaps and other tinctures meant to be ingested before bed. *The presence of Wildvine eases insomnia, and nausea caused by misfires in the nervous system, such as motion sickness and morning sickness. *Sleeping Lily stays true to its name by behaving as a sedative and anti-anxiety substance. *Solanate, the active ingredient in Peacebloom, is a mildly euphoric pain reliever with nerve-soothing tendencies. *Liferoot is a recommended additive primarily because of its taste: sweet, but slightly earthy, it bears a likeness to jasmine tea in taste, and is full of useful anti-oxidants. However, this may be replaced with green tea leaves, regular sweet tea leaves, or any other preferable flavor. Top =Surgical Magic= ---- Mana Scalpel Once you have mastered steady control over your Mana, you can begin to use it for more than simply healing spells. Mana can be controlled and refined in a manner that makes it sharp, even damaging to the touch. This ability was aptly named the "Mana Scalpel". It is a spell that uses your hands as a medium, outlining it in dense amounts of Mana that can cut through both linen clothing and most types of flesh. Unlike regular scalpels, the Mana scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The Mana scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the Mana scalpel offensively is highly unusual. Emergency Poison Extraction When someone has recently been afflicted by a toxin or other pathogen, one can use Mana to draw out the agent while simultaneously healing the damage caused. In order to successfully perform this procedure, you will require four things: *'Scalpel or Mana scalpel' *'Several liquid basins' *'Multiple doses of detox serum' *'General anesthesia' Begin by making an incision near the afflicted area. You will then use your Mana to control the shape and flow of the detox serum into that of a sphere, (much like how you would retain the shape of a Fireball or Frostbolt). Slowly begin to push a basin's worth of serum into the area of incision, so that the fluid may draw out the targeted toxin. The process itself is extremely painful, and thus requires the subject be restrained in order for the process to work. Because of this incredible discomfort, it is considered a rather crude method to perform, and is only to be used in emergency. This technique only draws out most of the poison, not all of it, so the subject can potentially still be in danger, albeit not immediate. To fully treat the subject, an antidote is needed. Top =Author's Note= ---- This page is a work in progress, and is far from finished. All information contained on this page is purely fanon, and is not required to be acknowledged by anyone. However, if the reader decides they enjoy this content and wishes to do so, they are absolutely more than welcome to claim its existence and information in-character through RP. Please let me know if you do, because not only do I like to see when people enjoy my writing and content, but to open up new avenues for Roleplay in the future! ♥ The three clauses of combat are meant to be a respectful homage to Masashi Kishimoto and his development of the character known as Tsunade Senju. Top Category:Books Category:Magic Category:Medicine Category:House of Silverglory Category:Healing Magic